Return To The Second Dimension
by donuts1998
Summary: When Phineas and the others decide to build a portal to the second dimension to visit their second dimension selves, they remember the events of Across the Second Dimension. But When Alt. Doof breaks out of prison, he seeks revenge, and this he holds nothing back! Will the Resistance be able to stop him this time? Filled with lots of Phinabella, Canderemy, and Ferb/?
1. Chapter 1: Return to Dimension

**(Author's Note)**

**This is a sequel to Across the Second Dimension, so if you didn't see the movie, then you'll probably have no idea what's going on. I tried to catch the characters' personalities and the comedy of the show as good as I can to make this as close as it could be to an actual sequel. If you think I can do something better, then leave a review and I'll take to consideration. Oh, and so you don't get confused, Masen is my OC and adopted brother to Phineas, Ferb, and Candace. He's really close to Isabella, but not in the romantic close, more like the closest friend close. By reading you'll probably realize that he's more clueless than Phineas is, except he's not only clueless about Isabella crush on Phineas, he's clueless about mostly everything. He won't change the plot to the original movie, and won't be like the main character of the whole fanfic, he'll more of an important part to plot, like Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, and Doofensmirtz was. I should now stop wasting your time with explanation, and let you get to the actual story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PnF characters, obviously.**

It has been a little over one year since events of ATSD happened, and since then Phineas, Ferb, and Masen had continued to build and do amazing things during summer and winter break, while Candace still continued to fail to bust them, while Perry continued to stop Dr. Doofensmirtz' evil plans. The only one with any memory of the events (in the first dimension) was Major Monogram, Carl, and Perry, but that may be the reason why they might have to deal with alternate Doofensmirtz again.

**(Flynn- Fletcher House)**

Phineas, Masen, Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford were building a dimensional portal generator.

"Um… Phineas I was just wondering why we're building a portal to the 2ed dimension?" asked Baljeet.

"Well since you asked in this exact moment like as if this was part of a plot, and the audience just now tuned in, I'll tell you. Well it all started earlier at the supplies store…"

**(Flashback: Supplies store)**

Phineas, Ferb, and Masen walked into the store and walked over to the reverse switches, which were next to the self- destruct buttons where a guy in a lab coat was asking a worker for help.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find the self- destruct buttons for a dimension- inator?" asked the guy.

"Why yes, they're right over here." the store worker replied, while pointing to the switches.

"Thank you young man. Here is a tip." said the guy, putting a one dollar bill into the workers hand. The guy without letting go of the bill pulled it back to himself then said

"Phych! EEEvil!"

Then the guy grabbed one of the buttons, and ran off. Phineas turned to his brothers.

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" said Phineas.

Ferb pulled a dollar bill out his pocket, then was about to call over the worker.

"No Ferb." said Phineas.

"Yeah, he's too easy, call that one over there." said Masen.

"No, I mean we should build a portal to another dimension and meet our other dimension selves." said Phineas.

"Oh." responded Masen.

Ferb put the bill back in his pocket.

"Hey where's Perry?" asked Phineas.

"We didn't bring him." said Masen.

"Oh yeah." said Phineas.

**(Flashback Over)**

**(Perry's Secret Base)**

Perry fell into his chair from the ceiling. Perry looked up at the monitor to see Major Monogram press a button. Once he did the whole base started flashing red, and sirens went off.

"AGENT P, WE HAVE A CODE RED EMERGENTCY! DR. DOOFENSMIRTZ HAS DECIDED TO BUILD OTHER DIMENSION- INATOR, NOT REMEMBERING THAT HE HADF ALREADY BUILT IT BEFORE!" yelled Major Monogram.

Perry's eyes widened. Perry could see Carl running back and forth behind Major Monogram screaming.

"You must get to Doofensmirtz' lair and put a stop to him!" commanded Major Monogram.

Perry solutes him, and heads out the door.

**(Flynn- Fletcher Backyard)**

Phineas, Ferb, Masen, Baljeet, and Buford were just putting the finishing touches on the machine when Candace charged into the backyard.

"What Are You Guys Doing Out Here?" Candace asked, intimidatingly.

"Oh hey Candace, we're just building a portal to another dimension." said Phineas. "Would you like to join us?"

"Join you, yeah right, I'm telling mom!" Candace said as she charged out the backyard.

As Candace charged out the backyard, Isabella and some of the Fireside Girls walked in.

"Hey Phineas, Whatcha Doin'?" asked Isabella, reciting her catchphrase.

"Hey Isabella, we're building a portal to another dimension." said Phineas.

"Cool." said Isabella, more interested in Phineas.

"Hey Isabella." said Masen.

"Hey! So do you guys need any help?" asked Isabella.

"Yeah, we totally need our help the neighbors patch again. We only have 50, we definitely need more, that's the reason we came right chief." said Adyson, sarcastically.

"Is there something you want to get off your chest, Adyson!" said Isabella, annoyed.

"Cat Fight!" yelled Masen.

"No chief." said Adyson.

"That's what I thought." said Isabella.

"Meow." said Masen, getting in a cat position.

"Shut up." said Isabella.

"Shutting up." responded Masen.

""Well thanks for the offer, but we're pretty much done here. Power it up, Ferb!" yelled Phineas.

Ferb pressed a button on the top on the machine. Ferb jumped down, and then the machine started to power up. A portal started to form. It showed a blob of colors, but then morphed into a view of what looked like Danville.

"Success!" yelled Masen, throwing his arms into the air.

The kids stepped into the portal, while the Fireside girls waited in the first dimension.

"Okay you guys have to wait here and monitor the machine to make sure nothing goes wrong." said Phineas.

"Okay girls, you heard the man." said Isabella.

"Don't you mean boy?" said Masen.

"Whatever." said Isabella.

"Okay now what do we dinnerbell?" said Buford.

"Now we spread out and find our second dimension selves and meet back at our house." said Phineas.

"Got it, but just so you know, since we're in this dimension that means our dimension is the second dimension." said Baljeet.

"Whatever, what's with you guys being so technical today? Now let's move out!" said Phineas.

They all split up.

**(Doofensmirtz Evil Inc.)**

_(Jingle)_

_~"Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated."~_

"Bow chicka wow wow, that's what my baby said! Mow mow, and heart starts pumping… aw, it's finished. My other dimension- inator!" said Doofensmirtz, admiring his work. "Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha- huh, Perry the Platypus!?"

Doofensmirtz looked over to the door. There was one there.

"Oh, he's late. Great that means that I wasted a perfectly good yell for nothing." said Doofensmirtz.

Just then Perry busted through the door.

"Perry the Platypus! You owe me a yell!" exclaimed Doofensmirtz. "But anyway your too late, I have already completed my Other Dimension- inator! Strangely enough it felt like Deja-vu. Anyway the reason I built the other- Hey!"

Perry was already heading to the inator. Doofensmirtz pressed a button on a remote which activated a trap that captured Perry in a dog carrier.

"Perry the Platypus how dare you try to destroy my inator without hearing my backstory. Just for that I'll take off my self- destruct button, just so I'll be harder for you to defeat me!" said Doofensmirtz.

He went over to the inator and rips the button off the machine, and electrocuted in the process.

"Aw, that was my favorite hand to, but oh well! Now let's power this thing up!" said Doofensmirtz pressing a button on the remote.

Perry and Doofensmirtz sat there for minute watching the machine.

"Hey, it's supposed to be making the portal, what's going on!" yelled Doofensmirtz, and then he started pressing the button rapidly.

Doofensmirtz' cell phone started ring. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"Uh, hang on I got to take this. 'Hello, Vanessa is that you? Uh huh… yeah… oh really…well thanks sweaty but I got to go… yeah Perry the Platypus is here, I'm showing off my Other Dimension- inator and-… what do you mean I already built it before… uh huh, uh huh… okay bye.'" said Doofensmirtz, hanging up his cell phone. "Perry the Platypus it was Vanessa calling to tell me that this was my universal car door opener. She also said that I built this inator before, but I think that she might just be going through one of her phases. Oh well, let me just grab the real remote, and we could get started."

Doofensmirtz walked over to his table and grabbed another remote. He walked back over to where Perry was.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to show you my new cell phone." said Doofensmirtz, holding up his new phone. Perry just rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. I know it's one of the flip up phones, but just because it's not one of those genius glass touchy phones doesn't mean it not hip. Kids still say hip, right? Whatever let's just get this started." said Doofensmirtz, putting his phone in his pocket, and then pressing the button on his remote.

The inator power up, and then shot a beam that made a portal that showed the second dimension Doofensmirtz Evil Inc. building. Doofensmirtz laughed, and then stepped into the portal, leaving the portal open. Once Doofensmirtz was out of the room, Perry pulled a nail file out of his hat, and started to use it to wear away the bars on the cage.

**I think I captured the characters pretty well, tell me how I did.**


	2. Chapter 2: Remember who you are

**There will be singing in this, to make closer to how the real show would've done, just to let you know, if you want, you could request a song.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PnF characters, but I wish I did.**

**(Alt. Flynn- Fletcher Backyard)**

Phineas, Ferb, and Masen ran into their alternate backyard. They saw the alternate them sitting under the tree. Their alternate selves wore darker clothing, and had buzz cuts, well except Masen-2, who wearing a black colored hat of normal Masen's red cap. They ran up to them.

"Hey us!" said Phineas running up to them.  
The other Phineas shot up.

"Whoa, it's you guys!" Phineas-2 exclaimed.

"You know us, well besides the fact that you are us." said Masen.

"What you guys don't remember us, you, me." said Masen- 2.

"Well us never met us guys." said Phineas.

"Okay can we just drop the fact that you're us, Phineas." said Masen- 2.

"Sure." said Phineas.

"You guys really don't remember everything that happened?" asked Masen- 2.

_Summer (Where do we begin) instrumental starts to play_

"No." said Phineas.

"Well you sung this song to convince us have fun." Phineas- 2 said. Then him, Ferb- 2, and Masen- 2 stood up and started dancing.

Phineas- 2: The days are longer,

Masen- 2: The nights are shorter,

Phineas- 2 and Masen- 2: The sun is shining.

Ferb: It's noticeably warmer.

Phineas- 2: It's summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold.

Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told.

Masen-2: It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin.

It's summer, man, where do we begin?

Phineas-2: Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, trying to beat the heat.

Summer, bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet.

It's also... Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots,

Or locating Frankenstein's brain.

Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent,

Or driving our sister in...

Oh, wait. Maybe we're going too fast.

Masen-2: Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade.

Summer, it's sitting with your brothers in the backyard under the shade of a big tree.

That's what it means to me.

Phineas-2: The days are longer,

Phineas-2 and Phineas: The nights are shorter,

Masen-2 and Masen: The sun is shining.

Ferb-2 and Ferb: It's noticeably warmer.

Phineas-2: It's summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold.

Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told.

Masen-2: It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin.

Phineas-2 and Masen-2: It's summer, man, where do we begin?

Chorus: Summer, man, where do we begin?

Phineas-2: It's summer, man, where do we begin?

Phineas, Ferb, and Masen instantly started to get their memories back. The whole went through heads sped up so fast the they saw it in less than 30 seconds.

"Oh My Gosh! Did all that really happen?" asked Phineas.

The three alternate step brothers nodded.

"Whoa, our pet's a secret agent…" said Phineas.

"And we stopped a mad scientist…" continued Masen.

"And… Isabella… kissed me…" said Phineas.

"Isabella kissed you?" asked both of the Masens at the same time.

"We have to find the others!" said Phineas, as he ran towards the gate.

"Later you guys." yelled Masen, as him and Ferb followed their brother.

**(Alt. Doofensmirtz Evil Inc.)**

"Hello! Anyone Here!" Doofensmirtz yelled as searched for himself.

"Huh, where am I?" Doofensmirtz asked himself.

He spotted a poster hung up on the outside of his balcony window. He walked over and grabbed it. It read that his building was property of the Resistance, and that alternate him has been put in federal jail.

"What! They can't lock up Heinz Doofensmirtz, whether or not he's first dimension or second." he said to himself.

He crumbled up the piece of paper, and threw it on the floor. Then headed for the portal.

**(Doofensmirtz Evil Inc.)**

Doofensmirtz jumped through the portal, and then Perry quickly hid the nail file behind his back.

"NORM! Grab The Portable Shrink Ray, The Vaporizer- inator, My Amor, And A Cheese Sandwich! Then Meet Me In The Second Dimension!" commanded Doofensmirtz.

"YES SIR." replied Norm.

Doofensmirtz tried to jump through the portal again, but this time tripped and fell into the second dimension. Perry realized if he wanted to save the world, he had to hurry. Perry started to file down the bars again.

**(Some Where in Alt. Danville)**

Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and their alternate forms had already met up, and were walking on the sidewalk, eating ice cream. Alternate Isabella looked identical to Isabella except she was wearing black top, black shorts, black shoes, a grey belt, and didn't wear a bow. Alternate Buford wore the same clothes as Buford except his shirt was sleeveless and he had a Mohawk. Alternate Baljeet wore his hair the same way he wore in the Resistance, but he wore grey overalls, and a red shirt.

"So you're saying you don't have a crush on alternate Phineas." said Isabella.

"Yeah, I don't really see the point of crushes, liking someone to have you heart ripped out. I rather just skip it and get a boyfriend." said Isabella-2.

"Yeah, but you don't think Phineas has the dreamiest eyes?" said Isabella.

"No." said Isabella-2 taking a bite of her ice cream cone.

"So you have a nerd too." said Buford.

"Yeah, I have that dweb who used to be the Resistance's doctor." said Buford-2.

"Nice catch my fellow bully." said Buford.

"I know, do you know how many bullies wanted that nerd? 2 bullies, a whole 2 bullies! And I had to fight way through him to get him." said Buford-2.

"Whoa, you lucky to be alive." said Buford.

"Uh, why are you wearing red and green, it's not Christmas." said Baljeet.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I don't need fashion advice from a nerd." said Baljeet-2.

"You're a nerd, too!" yelled Baljeet.

"No, I'm a doctor. There's a difference you know." said Baljeet-2.

"Grrrrr." growled Baljeet.

The Bufords took the Baljeets Ice, and then dropped then whole scoops in their mouths.

"Hey!" yelled Baljeet-2.

"Those were our ice creams!" yelled Baljeet.

"Easy come." started Buford.

"Easy go, nerds." finished Buford-2. Then they high fived each other and laughed.

"You have tell you at least think he's cute." said Isabella.

"Nope." said Isabella-2 finishing her ice cream.

"How are we even related!" said Isabella.

"ISABELLA, BUFORD, BALJEET!" yelled Phineas running up.

"Hey Phineas, Whatcha Doin'?" said Isabella, as cutely as she could. Isabella-2 rolled her eyes.

"Just… looking… for you." Phineas said while panting.

"You were looking, for me?" Isabella asked shyly.

"Yeah." said Phineas.

"What do ya want dinnerbell?" asked Buford.

"We've been here before!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Yeah, our alternate selves told us, but none of us can remember." said Baljeet.

"Whoa, nerd don't put words in my mouth, I said Phineas, Ferb, and Masen's been here before, not you." said Buford-2.

"If only there was a memory that was so strong it could bring back to the rest of you memories." Phineas said, rubbing the area where his chin should be.

Phineas glanced over at Isabella, then said

"That's it!"

He ran up and before Isabella had time to react, he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. Isabella-2, both Baljeets, and both Bufords eyes widened, and their jaw dropped. All their memories started to return to them. Just then Masen and Ferb ran up. Ferb snickered a bit. Masen said

"Aw, gross! That is sick Phineas."

Phineas pulled away, leaving Isabella in sort of a trance.

"What's so gross about it, you'll want to do it to a girl one day." said Phineas.

"No way. You'll never catch me wanting to kiss any-"

Masen looked over at second dimension Isabella. His jaw dropped. Phineas looked at Masen, then who he looking at, and then he smirked.

"Never, huh?" said Phineas.

Masen ran over to Isabella-2, got down on one knee, grabbed her hand and said

"Hello I'm Masen, and I'm very, very charmed to meet you." said Masen, and then he kissed her hand.

Isabella-2 smirked the rolled her eyes.

"And you are?" asked Masen.

"Not interested." said Isabella-2, and then she pulled her hand away.

Just then Isabella-2's cell phone rang. She answered, then after listening for about a minute, and then she hung up and said

"Buford, Baljeet, we need to go, Candace wants us." commanded Isabella-2. Then she ran off, while Buford-2 and Baljeet-2 followed her.

"Wait!" yelled Masen, while the others walked up next him.

"I'm in love you guys, there's no denying it." said Masen.

"Masen you just met her… for the second time." said Phineas.

"But I felt like I knew her my whole life." said Masen.

"Look, Masen that's very flattering and all but-"Isabella started.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't flatter yourself Isabella, I don't love you, I like you, only as a best friend." said Masen.

"But you just said you loved me your whole life." said Isabella.

"No, I love Isabella-2, I only mildly like you." said Masen.

"Yeah but-"Isabella started.

"COME BACK ISABELLA! WE CAN WORK THIS OUT TOGETHER, BABE!" yelled Masen, chasing after Isabella-2.

Phineas looked at Isabella, Isabella looked at Phineas, Ferb looked at Buford, Buford looked at Baljeet, and Baljeet looked at Phineas. Then they all ran after Masen.

**(Flynn- Fletcher House, Dimension 1)**

Candace came walking into the backyard. She saw all the Fireside girls sitting around the backyard.

"What going on back here? Where's my brothers?" asked Candace.

Adyson stood up.

"They went to the second dimension." said Adyson.

"The second dimension? They're so busted! Now how do I get there?" asked Candace.

"Right over there." said Adyson pointing to the machine and the portal.

"Good!" Candace said charging towards it.

"Uh, if you're gonna bust them, why are going after them?" asked Adyson.

"To tell them that they're busted, of course. I'm a tattle tale not evil sister. They at least deserve a chance to save themselves. Now where are they?" asked Candace, climbing into the portal.

"Where they could be anywhere but my guess would be your alternate house." said Adyson.

"Thanks." said Candace walking off.

"Say Hello To Baljeet For Me!" yell Ginger.

**Well that concludes this chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Return of the Alternate Doof!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PnF characters.**

**(Alt. Flynn- Fletcher Front Yard)**

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford arrived at the front door of their alternate house. Phineas raised his arm and knocked on the door. Alt. Phineas, Ferb, and Masen answered.

"Hey have you guys seen our Masen?" asked Phineas.

"Yeah, he's sitting on the couch. He said you guys ditched him." said Phineas-2.

"What? He ditched us!" said Phineas, walking past them, and into the living room.

Phineas walked in to see Masen sitting on the couch, next to Perry the Platyborg, watching TV. "Ha, ha, a kitchen sponge living in the ocean, ha, ha, that's re-DONK-ulous!" said Masen.

Masen turned to see Phineas and the others.

"Oh hey Phineas! Why did you guys ditch me?" asked Masen.

"Us ditch you! No you ditched us to go after the 2ed Isabella, who I know would not date you!" yelled Phineas.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, that is not true! She would date me." said Masen, as the others entered the room.

"How would you know?" yelled Phineas.

"Because normal Isabella would date me." said Masen.

"No she wouldn't, right Isabella." asked Phineas.

"Well..." said Isabella.

"What?" said Phineas.

"Well Phineas we've been close friends for like 8 years, it's not like it never came up." said Isabella.

"In your face!" yelled Masen, pointing at Phineas.

"Fine, whatever. Now we should probably be getting back home." said Phineas.

"No, we can't!" yelled Masen.

"Why not?" asked Baljeet.

"Because these guys need our help again." said Masen.

"What are you talking about?" asked Phineas.

"Well you remember when we had to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz last summer?" asked Phineas-2.

"Yeah." said Phineas.

"Well it seems that the Doof from your dimension is trying to use his Normbot to break our Doof out of prison." said Phineas-2.

"But I thought that he wasn't evil anymore, because he got a new toy train." said Phineas.

"Yeah, but if during the break out, the train breaks, then we'll have a huge problem!" said Masen-2.

"So we have to stop your Doofenshmirtz, and we came over here to get some extra supplies." said Phineas-2.

"So you with me guys?" asked Masen.

Everyone turned toward Phineas. Phineas looked towards the ground, and then he turned towards Ferb and said

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

**-XXX-**

Doofenshmirtz walked up to the front desk of the prison. The secretary at the desk looked up from the magazine she was reading, and said

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah, I'm here to visit myself." said Doofenshmirtz.

"Okay, so who exactly are you, and who do you want to see?" asked the secretary.

"I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and I'm here to visit Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz." said Doofenshmirtz.

Secretary typed the name into the computer, along with other things. The name Doofenshmirtz appeared in a list with others.

"You said your name was Heinz Doofenshmirtz, right?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I did." said Doofenshmirtz.

"Well it says here that you're supposed to be in cell 2378 for a life sentence because of your crimes against humanity." she said.

"Oh c'mon, I'm pretty sure what I did wasn't that bad." said Doofenshmirtz.

"You in slave the human race." said the secretary.

"Wow, I never thought I would in slave the human race, I always thought I would stop at the tri-state area." said Doofenshmirtz.

"Well we better get you back to your cell." said the secretary.

"Actually I'm from a different dimension. I actually came here to break myself out of prison. So technically you can't arrest me since I didn't do anything here yet." said Doofenshmirtz.

The secretary gave him a unturned look, and then pressed a button that was located under her desk labeled security.

"Can I offer you some gum, Mr. Doofenshmirtz." she asked.

"How nice of you, I'll take a piece." said Doofenshmirtz.

The secretary handed him a piece of gum that was wrapped in a blank white paper. Doofenshmirtz took it.

"So what flavor is it?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"It's a surprise." said the secretary.

"I just hope it's not cherry, I hate cherry." said Doofenshmirtz.

He was about to unwrap the stick of gum when two huge security guards walked in. They walked over to Doofenshmirtz and picked him up by the arms.

"You know I actually should've seen this coming." said Doofensmirtz.

The security guards then walked him back to cell 2378, unlocked the door, then threw him in, and locked the door again. Doofenshmirtz sat and rubbed his head.

"Great, just great! Now I'm in prison in a different dimension. This is just perfect." said Doofenshmirtz.

Doofenshmirtz then turned to see a shadowy figure sitting on the bottom bunk bed. Doofenshmirtz then got alert. The figure stood up and started to walk towards him. Doofenshmirtz started to back up. As the shadowy figure walked closer into the light, Doofenshmirtz started to recognized that it was himself.

"Oh, it's just me. You had me scared for a second." said Doofenshmirtz, holding his chest.

"Great it's you again." said Alt. Doofenshmirtz, in an annoyed voice.

"What, you're not glad to see yourself?" asked Doofenshmirtz.

"No, because you're an idiot!" yelled Alt. Doofenshmirtz.

"Geez, what got you in a bad mood, well besides the fact that you're evil." said Doofenshmirtz.

"Well once I got a new toy train which calmed me down, I was arrested! But that didn't really enraged me, it was that fact that they took away my train when I got here." said Alt. Doofenshmirtz.

"Geez man, it was just a toy train." said Doofenshmirtz.

_Instrumental to Skillet's Monster started to play._

"But that toy train was the only thing holding back the evil monster that's inside me." said Alt. Doofenshmirtz.

**Alt. Doofenshmirtz: **_The secret side of me I never let you see_

_I keep it caged, but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake, and I can't control it_

_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged, but I can't control it_

_'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_

_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I've gotta lose control, he something radical_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

Doofenshmirtz had a frightened look on his face.

"So I take it your mad about the train." Doofenshmirtz said awkwardly.

**-XXX-**

Perry had already filed off 3 of the bars on the cage, and only needed to file off one more. He knew that Doofenshmirtz could walk in at any time, so he filed as fast as he could. Once he got the bar off he climbed through the portal. Perry knew he wouldn't make it in time to stop Doofenshmirtz from breaking himself out of prison, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop both Doofs by himself, so he decided to get help from his owners. But he didn't want to take the chance of losing his Phineas, Ferb, and Masen, so he would have to get help from the Resistance. He ran towards the door.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to update more often. Please review!**


End file.
